Winter Stories
by topaz addiction
Summary: If Edward hadn't left in New Moon, this is how I think they would have spent an afternoon in the snow. ExB fluff!


I know it says 'complete', but I might add to this if I can find time to write anymore wintery/Christmasy fics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Enjoy!

* * *

There had been a massive blizzard over night and every inch of everywhere was covered in a foot of snow. Charlie had woken me up earlier to tell me that school was closed for the day and that he would be home late because he was staying to help with any accidents that were sure to happen.

Now I was waking up very slowly at a more decent time. I cracked one eye open and saw the clock on my bedside table read 9:43 in big red lights that made my eye sting. Carefully, I let my other eye open and I swept them around my room. When I didn't see Edward my heart sank and the possibility of the morning being good vanished.

Then my door opened and the aroma of hot chocolate and the sight of Edward made my head fog over.

"Mmm!" I mumbled. "That smells good." Edward's deep laugh answered me.

"That's your opinion. I think it smells quite disgusting."

"Yes, because defenseless deer has such a mouthwatering scent. Much better than chocolate."

"Ouch, Bella. That hurt." Mock hurt was evident on his face.

"I'm sorry. Come here, I'll kiss it better." and with that he walked across the room, set down the mug he still had in his hand and leaned down to press his lips to mine. I savored the kiss. It would be over much too soon. I counted down from three in my head and just as I reached one, he pulled away. My lips burned for more. I grumbled and slouched, crossing my arms over my chest in the process.

"If that healed your wound it wasn't very deep at all. You could have just put a band aide on it." his eyes widened. It wasn't normal for me to complain about kisses.

"You're not in a good mood this morning. Should I leave?" I shook my head but kept my posture. His eyes held a tint of actual pain this time. I looked away so I didn't have to see it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish I could give you more, but I can't. I could never risk you for a kiss." I felt the side of the bed spring up as he got up. I chanced a glance back to see him standing by the window. His posture was so tight and strained. I couldn't take it. I quickly got out of bed and went to stand behind him. I locked my arms around his waist and leaned my forehead against his back.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that." Then I caught a glimpse of the winter wonderland outside. "But I know something you could give me that won't be difficult at all."

"What would that be?" his voice was rough.

"A first experience type thing. I've never made a snowman or a snow angel. Would you assist me on my quest to do so?" he turned in my arms and pulled my body to his. He bowed his head and kissed the top of my head then whisper into my hair,

"I'd like nothing more."

"Thank you."

* * *

Edward had disappeared as I pulled on my boots. I finished tucking my pants into my boots and pulled on my big cream coloured coat. I slipped on fluffy red mittens and a scarf to match. Edward still hadn't reappeared.

"Edward, I'm ready. I just have to put on my hat." I didn't have to yell; I knew he'd hear me.

"Okay, I'll be right up!" he was in the basement?

"Um, kay?" And then he was suddenly there in front of me.

To keep up appearances he was wearing a beige knit toque with mitts that matched and a bulky, black coat. He had boots on as well. He looked down right cozy. The jacket looked like it was specially made for him even though I knew I'd helped him pick it out at Wal Mart not two weeks prier. Then I saw what he was holding out for me to take.

"Uh-uh. No way." they were a pair of Charlie's old snow-pants. They didn't have the straps that kids' apparel have, but they were exceedingly poofy and were a ridiculous shade of teal. I shuddered to think of how Alice would react to them.

"Please, Bella? If not to keep you from hypothermia, then to pacify me. Besides, I found myself a pair as well." He pulled a pair from behind his back that was a shocking maroon. I huffed.

"You win." He smiled and passed me my pair. I pulled them on over my boots and fastened them around my waist. I started to feel over heated. I pulled on my hat and with a glance at Edward – who still looked godly even with the pants – I opened the front door, took a step outside, slipped on some underlying ice and promptly almost fell on my face. Edward had grabbed the back of my coat in the nick of time and was now suppressing wakes of laughter as he set me straight up outside the door.

"Go ahead, laugh." I instructed him. But he only let a chuckle or two escape before he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as best I could through the layers of clothes and he walked to the middle of the lawn. I put my feet on the ground but didn't let go with my arms.

"What would you like to do first? Build a snowman or make a snow angel?"

"Let's start easy. Angel first." With that he fell backwards with me still in his arms. I didn't feel the impact with the ground. His smile showed off his bright teeth and his eyes shown with excitement. I kissed his bottom lip then rolled off him onto my own plot of land.

I started to move my arms and legs like I'd seen on TV so many times. I couldn't help but smile. After a few strokes Edward was suddenly at my feet looking down at me. My smile widened to match his and in a flash he'd whipped on a camera and taken a picture.

I didn't have time to protest because his lips were on mine in the breath it took me to get worked up. The cold outside canceled out his chill and his lips felt warm against mine. I flung my arms around his neck thinking I could try and keep him from pulling away. But he didn't try to; instead he stood up with me still pressed to him, our lips still locked. My feet hit the ground, I felt snow falling and melting on my face. I had to pull away to breath and I cursed my lungs as I did so.

"Hmm, let me guess." I said breathlessly. "Mind over matter?"

"You know me too well." The set of his lips and the tone of his eyes exuberated accomplishment. I turned my head to see the two celestial beings we made. Because Edward had lifted himself and me out of them at vampire speed there were no foot prints. There were, however, two hand prints in mine where Edward had held himself up while kissing me.

"Awe, Edward, you ruined mine!" I whined.

"No I didn't. I simply left my ownership statement."

"Oh, you own me now?"

"Yes. Just like you own me."

"Does that mean I can leave a mark on yours?" I had an idea in mind. He nodded his head. I wiggled out of his embrace and went over to his angel. On the left side I drew a heart and then on the right side I wrote 'SOUL'.

"See, Edward. You have a soul. Don't try and deny it." arms wrapped themselves around me and a velvet voice whispered in my ear,

"If I do have a soul it pales in comparison to yours." He laid his chin on my shoulder and I turned my face to whisper in his ear.

"Whatever, vampire boy. We're not having an argument about this right now. I've still got a snowman to make and my nose feels like it's ready to pack up and fly out to Florida." Edward's laughs shook through my body and I couldn't help but join him.

"Fine, human girl. Snowman time it is." I dropped to the ground – effectively escaping his arms – and made a small snowball and then proceeded to crawl forward and roll it at the same time so that it started to grow before my eyes. Within seconds Edward was crawling beside me with a snowball twice the size of mine.

"Hey, you! Don't use your superior snowman-making skills and take all the fun away from me!" he grinned crookedly and switched our snowballs.

"Alright, you make the head and I'll make the bottom. We'll make the middle together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Five or so minutes later Edward had finished the bottom and I was just rounding off the head. Next to the bottom the head looked lopsided and deranged. I sighed.

"Here, let me help you with that." Edward breathed next to my ear. He took one of my hands under his and moved my hand to smooth out the rough spots. When he was done, the head was a perfect match for the bottom.

"Thanks." I said as I kissed his cheek.

We took turns rolling the middle ball. Edward helped me smooth it out again and together we lifted it on top of the biggest ball. I was thankful that Edward hadn't taken the initiative to do it himself. I liked doing things together, as equals.

When we had secured the head Edward sprinted off into the woods and returned with two sticks for its arms. Then ran into the house and gathered together an old hat and scarf, a carrot and some blue glass pebbles that Charlie had in the basement from a fish tank left over from Renee-times.

I took the carrot and stuck it in the middle of its face then I placed the hat on the head and tied the scarf around its neck tightly so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Edward stuck the pebbles in for eyes, a mouth and buttons down the middle ball. When we finished we stepped back to admire our work. I slipped my gloved hand into his.

"I think its perfect." It was first real snowman I'd seen. Nothing would ever compare.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiled a smile he usually wore when telling me a story about his siblings and him that he was especially fond of. He was probably remembering one of them now. "It needs a name. But if you say Frosty I may have to rage a snowball war against you." I couldn't help but laugh. It was such an empty threat. He pushed on my side playfully with the back of the hand that was entwined with mine.

"Right, okay, no Frosty, I got it. How about Lawrence? Like Theodore Lawrence from Little Women. That movie always reminds me of winter."

"I think it fits." He took off one mitt and knelt down. He stuck his finger into the bottom snowball and wrote 'Lawrence Swan-Cullen'.

"There, now he's a somebody. He won't have to feel lonely."

"Ha, right there! Proof, I win!" he gave me a bewildered look and stood up again.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Proof that you have a soul. Someone without a soul would not care whether or not a snowman was lonely." The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

"What would I do without you to make me see all the sides of everything?" he asked me as he took my hand again and started to lead me inside.

"I'm not really sure." I answered truthfully. He chuckled a bit and then brought our hands to his lips to kiss mine.

"You know what else I've never done?" I inquired.

"No, I don't. What else haven't you done?"

"Roasted chestnuts in the fireplace."

"We can do that. But for now, why don't we get you some blankets and just sit in front of the fireplace?"

"You'll stay with me?" as long as he was with me I was up for anything.

"Yes, of course I'll stay."

"Okay then." We reached the porch but before I could reach for the door, Edward had turned me towards him and his face was centimeters from mine. I breathed in his scent and I forgot about my nose that was crying for some warm air. He kissed my lips softly then. It only lasted a few seconds.

"I love you, Bella. Thank you for stealing my heart."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for making my first snow experience so perfect. And don't worry about your heart; I'm keeping it save in the spot where my own stolen heart used to be."

"Did I steal it?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
